Enterprise resource planning (ERP) and customer relationship management (CRM) are phrases used to describe a broad set of activities supported by multi-module application software that helps a company or merchant manage the important parts of its business. Computerized ERP or CRM systems typically handle the logistics of various activity modules internal to a business or organization, such as accounting/financial management, customer relations management, supply chain management and human resource management. Example ERP system and CRM system software packages include Microsoft® Dynamics™ AX, Microsoft® Dynamics™ GP, Microsoft® Dynamics™ NAV, Microsoft® Dynamics™ SL and Microsoft® Dynamics™ CRM.
ERP and CRM systems utilize a large number of files that are part of a collection of information, generally in tabular form, that are stored in a database shared by various management application modules in each system. On top of these large number of files exists business logic that can change the structure and behavior of the data. Both the tabular form of data and structure presented by the business logic can be considered the data source for each ERP or CRM system. In addition to a data source existing in an ERP or CRM system, a data source can exist within a web service that exposes data in one way or another. These files represent widely varying types of information, for example, including information related to transactions such as sales orders, purchase orders, bill payments and information related to customers and vendors.
In ERP systems, CRM systems and other forms based applications, a large number of forms or form user interfaces are used to view information in the data source as well as used for entering information into a database. A form is a type of user interface (UI) element for viewing data and/or entering data. A UI form is physically represented on a display target. If an ERP or CRM system is connected to a conventional Windows display target, then example forms that would need to be constructed by a developer include Window forms. If an ERP or CRM system is connected to an Internet browser display target, then example forms that would need to be constructed by a developer include web forms or web element forms.
Many ERP and CRM systems include the use of the classic Windows UI accompanied by the Internet browser UI. In this case, a developer constructs a UI form for each type of display target and each type of data source. In the near future, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones and other portable and non-portable UI technologies will accompany the use of the Windows UI and the Internet browser UI. The addition of new UI technologies will add to the complexity and amount of forms that need to be constructed by a developer. In addition, typically, data sources each have their own approach to constructing UI forms.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.